My mate
by nalu1234
Summary: Todos en Fairy tail conocen a el Natsu infantil, alegre, bromista y inocente del que se han encariñado, pero pronto, cuando Natsu encuentra a su compañera, su dragón interior despierta y dará a conocer al Natsu celoso, possessivo, cariñoso, seductor y sobreprotector del que nunca esperarian haber conocido. ( quien haya leído: Dragon love, está les encantará el deble )
1. Eres mi compañera

**Hola gente! :) voy a crear una nueva historia estilo ( dragon mate) ya que es muy famoso este tipo de historias en fanfiction con fairy tail, además de que a mi me encantan :)**

* * *

En el reino de Fiore, la magia es algo común estre las personas y los magos se dividen trabajando en gremios y haciendo misiones para las personas y ganar dinero para poder vivir.

Nuestra historia comienza en el gremio mas famoso y fuerte de todo fiore, Fairy tail, un gremio dónde todos los magos poderosos que habitan, son una gran familia.

Nuestro heroe de Fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel ese dia se encontraba pesacando en el bosque junto a su fiel compañero Happy.

_- Happy! mira que pez tan grande que te he pescado!._ Gritó Natsu alegre sacando con fuerza un enorme pez.

_- Natsu gracias! eres increíble!_ Gritó Happy alegre volando alrededor de Natsu.

Natsu sonrió haciendo fuerza con la caña de pescar para sacar al enorme pez del agua pero de repente un dulze olor a vainilla y a jazmín entró por sus fosas nassales dilatando sus ojos en el acto. Su cuerpo se paralizó y por error soltó la caña de pescar y esta cayó en el agua.

_- Natsu! que haces! porque has soltado la caña!?_ Gritó Happy enojado. Happy miró enfadado y confundido a Natsu pero al verlo inspirar profundamente por la nariz y con los ojos nublados y dilatados se preocupó.

_- Natsu? te encuentras bien?_ Preguntó Happy preocupado. Natsu no escuchó a Happy, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus ojos dilatados empezaban a ponerse rojos de deseo. Ese dulze olor que entró por sus fossas nasales entró por todo su cuerpo llegandole hasta las venas haciendole hervir ( aun mas) la sangre. Se lamió los labios de hambre y sintió que por primera vez algo duro y cálido crecia en su zona privada a la vez que sentia un extraño calor en su ingle.

_- Happy, hueles eso?_ Preguntó Natsu con voz ronca.

Happy olfateó en el aire pero no olió nada raro, miró a Natsu y negó con la cabeza.

Natsu inspiró mas por la nariz y abrió la boca aspirando el aire como queriendo devorar ese aroma pero lógicamente no podia. Soltando un gruñido de placer Natsu hechó a correr siguiendo el rastro de ese dulce olor a jazmín y vainilla que lo traía loco.

_- Natsu espera! donde vas?! _- Gritó Happy echando a volar siguiendo a su amigo.

Natsu corría desesperado por el bosque esquivando arboles y rocas oliendo el aroma desconocido, queriendo encontrar como loco a la dueña de ese olor que por primera vez le hacia sentir cosas nuevas.

_- Mio, mio _Decia Natsu con voz ronca corriendo desesperado._ - Todo mio_

* * *

En un verde prado lleno de flores se encontraba una hermosa y joven rubia de ojos marron y bello pelo largo que se encontraba tumbada entre las flores con los ojos cerrados aspirando el dulce olor de la naturaleza y escuhando los sonidos del campo, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro.

La joven rubia llamada Lucy abrió los ojos alarmada sintiendo un escalofria recorrer su espalda y se levantó de inmediato.

Sintió un calor abrasador en la espala y se giró alarmada y asustada.

Al otro lado del campó vió la sombra de un hombre y por alguna extraña razon se abrazó a sí misma sintiendo como el hombre la devorada con la mirada, no podia ver el rostro del hombre pero sí sus ojos, unos ojos color jade que la miravan deseosos y hambientos y con una intensidad que casi la podia sentir en su piel.

_- Mia._ Lucy gritó al sentir esa ronca voz en su cabeza y empezó a correr alarmada y asustada, huyendo de ese hombre que la miraba como su fuera un dragon y ella su presa.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Su dulce olor me llevó hacia un hermoso prado lleno de flores do todo tipo de colores. La dueña de ese aroma se encontraba tumbada en el campo rodeada de flores. Aspiré profundamente su olor y ronronee de gusto.

La mujer se levantó y todo lo ví en camara lenta, su cabello rubio dorado que le llegaba hasta la espalda se movia libremente gracias al viento, la chica se dió la vuelta lentamente y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez, para mí, fue un momento mágico, sus ojos marrones me miraron alarmados y sentí como llegaban hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma, baje la mirada lentamente, tenía una blanca piel casi rossada y muy cremosa y unos labios... dios... que labios! Eran de color rossado que brillaban, su labio inferior era regordete y yo ya me imaginaba como se sintiria morderlo suavemente. Descendí la mirada topandome con su enorme busto que estaba siento cubierto por un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ví sus rosados pezones que se transparentaban un poco a través del vestido de tela fina y me humedecí los labios casí babeando queriendo desesperadamente probarlos, tenía un delgada cintura que se ajustaba maravillosamente al vestido y unas grandes caderas que estaban siendo cubiertas por la parte inferior del vestido rossado.

_- Mia._ Dije suspirando lamiendome los labios. Ella era mia, mi compañera, solo mia, la iba a reclamar en cuerpo y alma, Tenia que conocerla, seducirla y enamorarla, no podia dejar que mi dragón interor que ahora mismo rugía en agonia queriendo poseerla desesperadamente me controlara. Mi miembro se apretaba con ferozidad contra la tela de mis pantalones, esta era mi primera erección y ahora que la habia visto sabía que que no sería la última. Los dragones solo sentimos amor y apetito sexual únicamente con nuestra pareja y ella es mí pareja, mis sentidos, mi corazón, mi hambre y mi miembro me lo mostraban.

Mi lado dragón me gritaba en mi interior `para que la poseyera aquí y ahora pero yo no podia hacerlo, eso seguramente sería violarla y yo nunca me atrevería a heriar a mi compañera.

Ví como mi mujer me miraba asustada y avergonzada, supongo que mi aspecto daba la imagen de un depredador, ella se abrazó a si misma y inconscientemente se apretó los pechos, gruñí internamente del placer visual que sentía y ella inmediatamente hechó a correr.

_- Espera!_ Grité hechando a correr siguiendola mientras ella chillaba muy nerviosa.

_- Dejame en paz porfavor!_ Gritó ella corriendo a través del campo de flores.

La seguí por todo el campo sin poder evitar mirarle de vez en cuando el trasero, tan redondo, tan suave... arg! como me dolía la erección al correr, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, no quería ser un pervertido.

_- Natsu!_ Oí la voz de Happy detrás mio y tuve una idea.

* * *

**Lucy pov.**

Corrí como loca siendo perseguida por un pervertido que al parecer me quería violar. Entré en el bosque y empecé a esquivar los arboles haciéndome de vez en cuando algún que otro rasguño, miré atrás y me fijé mejor en mi acosador y la verdad es que era muy atractivo, con el pelo rosado en punta, la piel bronceada y esos ojos jade que me miraban fijamente. Llevaba un chaleco sin camisa debajo dejándome ver su cuerpo delgado y tonificado. Miré en frente sintiéndome avergonzada de inmediato y me topé con que iba a chocarme contra un enorme árbol.

-_ Cuidado!_ Oí que me gritaba el violador y yo chillé cerrando los ojos estando lista para recibir el golpe sabiendo que no me iba a dar tiempo a frenar, cuando de repente sentí que algo me agarraba a través de la cintura y que mis pies ya no tocaban suelo.

_- Puedes abrir los ojos, tranquila_ Dijo una inocente voz alegre. Abrí los ojos y me quedé paralizada viendo que estaba volado pasando de nube en nube. Miré abajo viendo el bosque repleto de arboles y a lo lejos podía ver el prado lleno de flores, giré mi cabeza nerviosa para mirar arriba.

-_ G-gato._ Dije apenas tartamudeando viendo como un gato azul que volaba me agarraba en la cintura con su cola.

_- Aye! encantado, me llamo Happy!_ Dijo el gato sonriéndome.

_- Habla..._ Fue lo último que logré decir ya que después todo se volvió oscuro, creo que me desmayé.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

_- Happy! bajala!_ Grité sintiéndome ansioso con ganas de tranquilizarla, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. Happy bajó lentamente y soltando a mi chica con cuidado de no herirla, inmediatamente la agarré y vi alarmado como mi hembra no habría los ojos.

_- Happy! no abre los ojos!_ Grité alarmado mirando a Happy que me miraba un poco confundido, supongo por mi reacción.

-_ Solo se ha desmayado, despertará en poco tiempo._ Dijo Happy posicionándose sobre mi cabeza. _- Nee Natsu, que quieres de ella?_ Me preguntó mi mejor amigo. Agarré en brazos a mi rubia y la abrazé con fuerza enterrando mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma con fuerza y oí como Happy daba un peqeuño chillido de asombro.

_- Natsu... no será..._ Dijo Happy muy sorprendido.

-_ Si Happy, he encontrado a mi pareja._ Dije muy feliz enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello y lamiendo-le la garganta sin poder evitarlo. Su arroma estaba en su piel y saborearlo era maravilloso, acaricié el suave pelo de mi rubia fregando mi mejilla contra la suya sin poder evitar ronronear del gusto.

-_ Y que vamos a hacer con ella?_ Preguntó Happy mirándome atónito.

_- Como que que vamos a hacer? ella es mía, no pienso separarme de ella, la llevaremos a Fairy Tail y la presentaremos ante todos._ Dije sonriendo-le.

_- Pero Natsu, ella ya tendrá su vida y si ella se tiene que ir a su casa, o algo._ Dijo Happy mirándome preocupado.

Gruñí por lo bajo abrazándola mas fuertemente contra mi, el solo hecho de pensar en que se aleje de mí me partía el corazón.

_- Si ella se quiere ir no la obligaré a quedarse, pero yo me iré con ella._ Dije ronroneando contra su pelo.

Happy se quedó callado, hace tiempo que ya le conté lo que Igneel me contó a mi cuando era niño, que los Dragones cuando encontramos a nuestra pareja nos enamoramos de ella y si nos alejamos de ella sentimos un dolor superior a la muerte. Podemos ser muy celosos, protectores, posesivos y salvajes con ella, además de peligrosos.

- Vamos Happy, cuando despierte quiero que sea en Fairy Tail, no puedo esperar para presentarsela a todos. Dije alegremente agarrando a mi hembra en brazos siendo seguido por Happy.

* * *

**Pensé en Hacer una nueva historia parecida a mi primera Historia ( Dragon love) pero con mas lujúria, celos, possesividad, peligro y Lemon! :)**


	2. Eres mi hembra

Era un dia soleado y hermoso y en Fairy tail todos estaban haciendo... lo habitual, por así decirlo.

_- Donde esta Natsu?!_ Gritó Gray en calzoncillos buscando al joven Dragneel, se le veía bastante enojado.

_- Natsu ha ido a pescar con Happy, que te pasa Gray? te veo mas enfadado de lo normal._ Dijo Mirajanee quien se encontraba sirviendo comidas y bebidas en el bar del gremio.

_- Ese idiota me ha escondido la ropa y ahora no la encuentro! Cuando lo encuentre lo voy a matar!_ Gritó Gray dandole un puñetazo a la paret asustando a Mirajanee.

_- Gray, Natsu ha echo eso solo para provocarte y pelear contigo, no caigas en sus trucos infantiles._ Dijo Cana sonriendo desde una mesa.

-_ Me da igual!_ Dijo Gray enojado.

Justo en ese momento las puertes de Fairy tail se abrieron revelando a un joven pelirrossado acompañado por un gato azul, ambos sonriendo ampliamente.

-_ Heya! minna!_ Gritó Natsu alegremente entrando. Gray iba a gritarle algo a Natsu hasta que algo llamó su atención.

_- Natsu, quien es esa chica?_ Preguntó Gray llamando la atención de todo el gremio. Natsu miró tiernamente a la chica que llevaba en brazos, acción que no paso desapercibida por los demás y les sonrió ampliamente.

_- Es mi compañera._ Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y muy feliz dejando muy confundidos a todos. ( todos menos Gajeel y Wendy no tenían ni idea de a que se referia)

- _Tu que?_ Preguntó Gray de brazos cruzados acercandose a Natsu para mirar bien a la chica. Natsu al ver como Gray se acercaba a su hembra gruñó abrazando fuertemente a la chica y mirando a Gray muy enojado mostrandole sus colmillos.

_- Pero que coño?!_ Gritó Gray asustado por el cambio de Natsu y retrocediendo cayendose en el suelo. Todos miraron muy sorprendidos a Natsu ( menos Gajeel) y retrocedieron un poco ( sobretodo los hombres) sin querer acercarse mucho.

_- Natsu, tranquilo, solo queria verla._ Dijo Gray levantandose pero Natsu solo soltó un gruñido.

-_ Todos, tranquilos, será mejor que yo lo explique._ Dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de todos.

-_ Llega un dia en que los Drgones digamos que nos enamoramos. _Dijo Gajeel dejando a todos muy sorprendidos. - _Pero además de amor, es obsessión hacia esa persona especial, nos volvemos muy celosos, sobreprotectores, possessivos y salvajes y no dudamos en atacar cuando sentimos que otro macho dominante quiere quitarnos a nustra hembra, Natsu seguramente ha visto a esta chica o se ha sentido atraido por su aroma y sus sentidos de Dragon han despertado aciendole ver que ella es su compañera, compañera es como los Dragones llamamos a nuestra... mujer, por así decirlo._

El silencio reinó la habitación y lo unico que se oía eran los ronroneos de Natsu que se encontraba abrazando y oliendole el pelo a la chica.

_- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ Gritaron de repente todas las chicas sonrojadas con corazones en los ojos.

_- Que mono! Natsu se ha enamorado!_

_- Como proteje a su chica! es tan tierno!_

_- Que envidia! ojalá mi novio fuera así!_

De repente la sala se llenó de grititos de chicas y comentarios así.

Mirajanee, quien hasta el momento casí habia perdido el conocimiento salió corriendo hacia Natsu.

_- Natsu me dejas ver a tu chic- compañera?_ Preguntó Mirajanee mirando tiernamente como Natsu restregaba sus mofletes con los de su compañera y ronroneaba. Natsu miró a Mirajanee y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

_- Claro, si sois chicas no me importa._ Dijo esto para después lanzarles una mirada mortal a los chicos quienes se estremecieron.

Las chicas rodearon a Natsu, entre ellas Mirajanee, Cana, Levy, Erza, Laki,Wendy, Charle... ( las chicas mas famosas de fairy tail)

_- Vaya, es muy guapa Natsu._ Dijo sonriendo Mirajanee a lo que Natsu asintió entusiasmado.

_- Si, es muy atractiva, te felicito Natsu._ Dijo Erza mirando fijamente a la chica.

_- Siii, vamos a hacernos muy buenas amigas de ella Natsu, haremos que esté lo mayor cómoda posible._ Dijo Levy animando a Natsu.

_- Pero Natsu, recuerda que cuando ella te ha visto huyó creyendo que eras un violador y poco después se ha desmayado, si se despierta aquí rodeada de desconocidos no creera que la hemos secuestrado?_ Dijo Happy llamando la atención de todos.

El maestro que hasta el momento se habia mantenido apartado de todos tosió queriendo hablar haciendo que todos volteen atentos a verlo.

_- Bien, viendo que esta chica es la compañera de Natsu no podemos dejar que se vaya, ya que yo ya se un poco de este tema de los dragones y se que un dragón no puede vivir manteniendose alejado de su compañera, por eso lo mejor será que por ahora la llevemos a la enfermeria y cuando despierte que algunas pocas personas hablen con ella y la convencan de quedarse._ Dijo Makarov a lo que todos asintieron.

_- Espera viejo!_ Gritó Natsu, - _No quiero que le digais que es mi compañera, quiero enamorarla por mi cuenta, ahora no siente nada por mi, es mas, me tiene miedo, quiero que ella gane confianza en mí y en todos nosotros, para así poder seducirla y enamorarla._ Dijo Natru un poco sonrojada sacando un kawaii de algunas chicas y algún " nuestro chico está creciendo" de algunos mayores.

Natsu agarró fuertemente a la chica en brazos y caminó hacia la enfermeria siendo seguido por Gray, Erza, Happy, Mirajanee, Makarov y Charle

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

Llevé a mi hermosa compañera a la enfermeria siendo seguido por los demás, no podia evitar mostrarme tan cariñoso con ella, es mia al fin y al cabo, mi compañera a quien debo protejer, respetar y cuidar pase lo que pase y tampoco puedo evitar sentirme tan sobreprotector hacia ella respecto a los chicos, no voy a permitir que ningún macho me robe a mi hembra.

_- Natsu venga, sueltala._ Dijo Erza firmemente, ya estabamos a la enfermeria.

-_ No quiero._ Dije infanilmente abrazandome con mas fuerza a mi hembra y oliendole el cuello, sentí otra vez mi ereccion latir y tuve que pensar en cosas asquerosas para que se me enfriara como a Gray desnudo, o algo así.

-_ Natsu deja de ser tan baboso con ella, si no quieres que se de cuenta de que es tu compañera tendrás que tranquilizarte no?_ Dijo Gray de brazos cruzados.

Miré a Gray muy enojado y le gruñí abrazando mas fuerte a mi mujer.

_- Venga salamander, no te pongas celoso, ningún hombre aquí te quitara a tu hembra, relajate._ Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

Deje a mi compañera en la cama y la arropé lo mejor que pude para que esté lo mejor comoda posible.

Me senté a su lado muy cerca de ella y le acaricié tiernamente el moflete ignorando las burlas de los demás.

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Abrí lentamente los ojos encontrandome en una habitación blanca y muy comodamente arropada en una suave cama, en frente mio ví a unas personas desconocidas mirandome fijamente y sonriendome.

_- Buenos dias._ Dijo un pelirrossado a mi derecha, le miré fijamente a los ojos y lo reconocí de inmediato.

El violador.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grité muy fuerte saltando de la cama y hechando a correr como loca.

- _Espera!_ Oí decir una voz femenina junto a otros gritos de los demás de la habitación para que me detenga pero no lo hize. Ese pervertido de seguro me quería violar y yo aun era virgen y...

_- Pero que coño?!_ Grité llegando a un enorme salón lleno de personas desconocidas dónde todos me miraban entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

-_ Espera Blondie!_ Oí que alguien me llamaba y me giré y ví horrorizada como todos me perseguian con el pervertido delante.

_- Kyaaaa! no!_ Grité hechando a correr hacia delante como loca dirijiendome hacia la salida.

_- Cojedla!_ Oí decir a alguien en la sala y inmediatamente todos empezaron a perseguirme.

De repente ví como cuatro hombres me agarraban con fuerza y me retenian en el suelo.

Después de eso oí un fuerte rugido y una gran cantidad de fuego salió disparado hacia esos hombres dejandome de piedra.

_- Que haces Natsu! que solo la estaban agarrando para que no escapase!_ Oí decir a alguien, creo que un hombre.

-_ Pues que la agarren solo las mujeres o yo!_ Oí la voz de otro hombre. Levanté la mirada y ví con horror como todos me tenian rodeada mirandome fijamente.

-_ Q-Que quereis de mí?_ Dije apenas en un debil susurro temblando muy asustada.

-_ Traquila,ha sido todo un malentendido, dejanos explicarte._ Dijo un hombre bajito.

* * *

( Le explican a Lucy que Natsu en el campo solo queria hablar con ella y que se desmayó cuando Happy la agarro y que la han traido aqui para ayudarla, se habian presentado por sus nombres)

_- AAAAA menos mal, jeje, pensé que erais unos secuestradores y en el campo creí que mi ibaa violar, jeje, perdón._ Dije sonriendo intentando aliviar el entorno.

Todos me miraron entre aliviados y algunos riendo incluido el chico pelirrossado.

Ahora nos encontrabamos en una mesa, yo estaba tomando chocolate caliente y en la mesa estaban sentados creo que se llamaban Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, wendy y Makarov.

-_ Estás en Fairy tail, el grmio mas famoso de Fiore._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente y sorprendiendome.

-_ F-fairy tail?_! Dije muy sorprendida y todos me miraron confundidos. Miré a Natsu y dije entusiasmada:

_- Porfavor dejadme unirme!_


	3. Eres mi princesa

Todos miraron a Lucy conmocionados mientras ella les suplicaba con los ojos que la acepten el el gremio.

**Natsu pov**

No me lo podia creer, tanto pensar en alguna excusa para que ella se pudiera unir a Fairy tail, y resulta que ella ya iba a unirse! esto es genial! podré enamorarla!

_- Claro que puedes unirte! eso no hace falta que ni lo preguntes!_ Dije muy emocionado asustandola un poco.

_- de veras?!_ Dijo mi hermosa chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-_ Si!_ Dije sonriendo enormemente pero de repente caí en la cuenta de algo importante.

Su nombre

Como coño me he podido olvidar de algo tan esencial! he estado tan centrado en ella que me he olvidado de preguntarle por su nombre!

_- Esto... y... como te llamas?_ Pregunté mas ansioso de lo que aparentaba.

_- eee... y donde tengo que ponerme la insignia?!_ Dijo de repente cambiando de tema y preguntándole a Gray muy nerviosa. Gruñí por lo bajo de celos y antes de que Gray pudiera responder algo...

_- Ven! Mirajanee se ocupará de esto!_ Dije agarrándole a mi hembra la mano y guiándola hacia la barra bajo las sonrisas picantonas que ignoré de todos mis amigos.

La llevé hacia Mirajanee y ella eligió ponerse una insignia de color rosa en la mano.

El resto del dia hicimos una fiesta en Fairy tail y nos presentamos todos a mi rubia pero por alguna razón ella nos escondía algo, pero no sabia que era... no nos decia su nombre, no nos decia de donde venía, no decía nada de su familia y cada vez que sacábamos algún tema sobre su pasado ella lo evadía.

Miré fijamente a mi lado derecho y ví a mi chica sentada a mi lado y con la mirada baja con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Rubia mia, quien eres?

* * *

**Normal pov**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y algunos miembros de Fairy tail seguían reunidos celebrando la fiesta de la inauguración de la compañera de Natsu pero al igual que Natsu los demás no podían evitar preguntarse quien era esa rubia y al ver que ella no les contaba ni siquiera su nombre no podían evitar sospechar y desconfiar de ella pensando que podría ser una enemiga infiltrada o alguien así y ya algunos empezaban a mirarla desconfiados pero siempre cierto Dragón slayer muy protector estaba al lado de la hermosa rubia lanzandoles gruñidos o miradas amenazantes a cualquiera persona que la miraba mal, por supuesto este hecho no era percibido por la chica.

Erza miraba seriamente a la rubia que se encontraba hablando felizmente con Levy y miró a Gray quien asintió con la cabeza seriamente en modo de apoyo, esta chica era muy sospechosa, la mayoría de las preguntas que le hacían no las respondía y evadía el tema y además si sus teorías fueran ciertas y ella fuera en realidad una enemiga no podrían hacerle nada ya que Natsu sin lugar a dudas la protegería y lucharía contra ellos mismos si hiciera falta para proteger a su compañera y según Gajeel ya e que si se trata de su compañera el dragón interior de Natsu podría consumirlo y sería el fin para ellos.

Natsu gruñó a Erza y a Gray viendo que miraban muy desconfiados de su compañera y eso a el no le gustaba nada, tenía que demostrarles que su tierna mujer era una aliada no una enemiga y que tenía sus razones para no responder las preguntas, y en todo caso si llegara a ser una enemiga, seguramente la protegería aunque tuviera que ir contra su propia familia, un Dragón no puede herir a su propia compañera el hecho de protegerla lo llevan en la sangre.

- _Esto... Blonie._ Dijo Natsu seriamente llamando la atención no solo de la rubia sino de todo el gremio que sabían que este iba a ser el momento de la verdad.

_- Pasa algo Natsu?_ Preguntó la rubia mirandolo confundida y Natsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza_: Kawaiii_

_- Emmmm esto... yo... emmmmm nosotros.. queriamos... sab...er tu nombre..._ Dijo Natsu tartamudeando y rojo. La rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta y giró su cabeza viendo como todos la miraban entre interesados y desconfiados.

_- Emmm, esque... tengo que ir al baño!_ Dijo la rubia intentando huir de la gente pero una afilada espada se metió en su camino rozándole la mejilla en el acto y haciéndole un pequeño corte.

_- No nos dices ni tu nombre, ni de donde vienes, ni nada._ Dijo Erza con una mirada asesina apuntándole a la chica con la espada mientras la rubia se estremecía y temblaba aguantando sus ganas de llorar. _- No queremos desconfiar de ti, pero hay muchos infiltrados de gremios oscuros, si no quieres que-_

Erza no pudo terminar ya que un horrible rugido retumbó por todo Fairy tail y en menos de un segundo Natsu se posicionó entre su rubia y Erza y utilizó su cuerpo para proteger a la joven. Natsu miró con unos grandes y furiosos ojos rojos a Erza y le mostró los colmillos mientras no podía parar de gruñir.

_- Nunca._ Dijo Natsu en un gruñido. _Nunca la vuelvas a tocar Erza._ Dijo Natsu con voz ronca y gruñendo bajo la mirada atemorizante de Erza.

_- H-hai_. Dijo Erza bajando la espada con boz temblorosa pero con su mismo semblante serio. - Perdón, no controlo mi agresividad. Dijo Erza disculpándose.

Natsu bufó y sus ojos volvieron al color verde y se giró para ver a la chica quien se encontraba temblando y aguantándose con dificultades las ganas de llorar.

Natsu abrazó tiernamente a la chica y le acarició el cabello mientas él le limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla de una tierna lamida con su lengua.

_- Lu- cy._ Dijo apenas en un susurro la chica.

_- He?_ Dijo Natsu separándose un poco de la rubia para poder mirarla a los ojos.

_- M-mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia _Dijo Lucy mirando seriamente a Natsu y dejando petrificados a todos los miembros de Fairy tai.

_- Lucy Heartfilia?! La princesa?! _Gritaron todos en shok después de unos minutos en silencio mientras Lucy miraba el suelo fijamente.

_- La princesa esta en nuestro gremio!? _Gritó Happy dando vueltas volando.

Lucy inmediatamente se vio rodeada de personas que le preguntaban muchas, demasiadas cosas que apenas podía oír .

**Makarov pov**

La princesa, esa chica era la princesa de Fiore, quien desapareció hace un mes, está en nuestro gremio, si el reino se entera de esto nos meteremos en muchos problemas, pero Lucy tiene que tener un motivo por haber huido del castillo hace un mes no?

**Normal pov**

**-**_ Pero majestad que hace usted aqui? No deberia estar en su hogar? todo el reino está muy procupado._ Dijo Mirajanee mirando tiernamente a Lucy quien estaba sentada en una mesa siendo rodeada por todos, y Natsu logicamente estaba al lado suyo aguantandose con fuerzas las ganas que tenia de abrazarla y olerla.

_- No me llames majestad!_ Gritó Lucy muy fuerte sorprendiendo a todos. Lucy al darse cuenta se sonrojó avergonzada y agachó la cabeza disculpandose.

_- Desde que nací fui la alegría de todos, el angelito de papa y mama y la niña mimada de la que todos esperaban que se convirtiera en una hermosa reina, pero cuando mi madre murió mi padre cambió, me gritaba, me ignoraba, me insultaba y solo se preocupaba por el reino y los negocios, se olvidaba que tenia una hija y que ante todo antes de ser rey, era padre. toda mi infancia y adolescencia a sido viviendo de soledad, siempre estaba encerrada en mi dormitorio leyendo, estudiando y aprendiendo información necesaria para cuando fuese reina, nunca tuve un amigo. Hace un mes mi padre me citó en su despacho para hablarme de un tema importante, me dijo que en una semana me iba a casar con un principe para que nuestro reino se expandiera y que daría un hijo varón, yo me negué rotundamente y mi padre me abofeteó y me dijo que me iba a casar a la fuerza, esa misma noche me fugué de casa para evitar mi boda y al idiota de mi padre y hasta hoy he vivido en una casita de madera en el bosque de Magnolia para poder evitar a los caballeros y a la armada que me buscaba por todas partes y poco después me dí cuenta de que necesitaba ganar dinero y decidí hacerme maga. _Explicó Lucy tristemente toda su vida bajo las miradas serias y tristes de los demás.

Natsu abrazó a Lucy sin poder evitarlo y le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

-_ Tranquila Luce, tu te quedarás aquí, conmigo, con Fairy tail, me importa una mierda que seas una princesa, tu serás lo que quieras ser y estarás donde quieras estar, nadie, y menos ese imbécil al que llamas padre te separará de nosotros y te obligará a hacer algo que tu no quieras hacer, nosotros te protegeremos, yo te protegeré._ Dijo Natsu tiernamente y Lucy no pudo evitar explotar en sollozos a lo que Natsu respondió abrazándola mas fuerte.

Todos en Fairy tail sonrieron tiernamente por la escena que veían frente a sus ojos y todos estuvieron decididos en proteger a Lucy sea de quien sea, aunque tengan que protegerla del propio rey.

* * *

_**Que os a parecido!? dejad vuestros reviews por favor quiero sabes sus opiniones ;) y perdón por haber hecho el capitulo tan corto.**_


	4. Eres mi plato prohibido

Una semana pasó desde que Lucy se unió a Fairy tail, todos han estado maravillados con ella y se han ocupado de que nadie la reconozca fuera del gremio, Lucy para esconder su identidad se cambió el apellido a Lucy Ashley y además alquiló un apartamento cerca del gremio para poder vivir, ha hecho muchos amigos en el gremio pero sus mejores amigos sin lugar a duda son Natsu y Happy quienes no se despegan de ella en todo momento ( sobretodo Natsu XD) y siempre la están cuidandola y mimandola.

Eran las cinco de la noche y Lucy se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama pero tenia un " pequeño" problema.

_- Aaa calorr_. Gimió Lucy abriendo los ojos. Pese a estar en primavera sentía su cuerpo arder y sudar, intentó moverse pero no podía, dos fuertes y musculosos brazos la sostenían por la cintura y sentía un cuerpo cálido y duro detrás suyo.

_- Natsu_? Dijo Lucy confundida reconociendo al joven que la mantenía encarcelada con su cuerpo, la cabeza de Natsu se encontraba enterrada en su cuello y lo sentía olfatear su piel. Natsu muchas vezes se quedaba a dormir a su casa junto con Happy y dormian en el sofá pero en mitad de la noche siempre se encontraba al pelirrosado durmiendo abrazandola, seguramente por sonambulismo.

De repente de sonrojó diez tonos al oír a Natsu pronunciar su nombre en un gemido ronco y se sonrojó mucho mas al sentir como las caderas de Natsu se movían contra su trasero y sus manos le apretaban la cintura atrayendo-la mas hacia el.

_- Uggg Luceee._ gimió Natsu en sueños y Lucy intento despertarlo o separarse de el pero el chico era mucho mas fuerte que ella y no podía, sintió algo duro y cálido que golpeaba contra su trasero y quiso morirse de verguenza al darse cuenta de lo que era.

_- Natsu despierta!_ Gritó Lucy avergonzada mientras el chico seguía gimiendo diciendo su nombre, pero no despertaba, de repente se acordó de cierto gato que dormía en el sofá.

- Happy! ayuda! Gritó Lucy despertando al gatito azul inmediatamente y voló hacia la cama quedándose de piedra ante la imagen traumática.

Natsu dormido casi violando a la pobre Lucy que se encontraba intentando salir de los brazos de Natsu que la mantenían presa.

_- AAAAAAAAAA! Natsu quiere violar a Lucyyy!_ Girtó Happy alarmado.

_- Happy! no te quedes ahi! despiertalo!_ Gritó muy sonrojada Lucy sintiendo el duro miembro erecto de Natsu golpear su trasero.

_- Tranquila Lucy! yo te salvere!_ Gritó Happy volando hacia Natsu, le agarró la bufanda y tiró de ella con el propósito de tirar a Natsu de la cama, pero el Dragneel seguía con el acto aun sin despertar y Happy utilizó max speed y al final funcionó, mas o menos...

Natsu Despertó al caerse de la cama y Happy salió volando chocando con el armario de Lucy en camino y Lucy inmediatamente que se quedó liberada cogió la manta y se tapó al completo con ella dándole la espalda al Drgneel que la miraba confundido.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Me desperté de un golpe en el suelo y me decepcioné al darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Llevo teniendo sueños húmedos con Lucy durante toda la semana y todo esto se me hace muy extraño ya que nunca he tenido el mínimo interés en el sexo femenino y ahora que aparece mi compañera no paro de tener sueños húmedos, erecciones y hemorragias nasales, por no mencionar lo celoso y posesivo que me vuelvo, pero bueno eso es normal ya que es mi hembra y los Dragones somos así pero todo esto para mi es un mundo nuevo, junto a ella.

Miré a Lucy quien se encontraba bajo la manta y pude notar que estaba avergonzada, pero por que?

Happy con un suspiro me contó en el oido todo lo que había hecho estando dormido y inmediatamente me puse colorado y suplique a dios que me matara ahora mismo.

_- Esto... Lucy, lo siento... ya sabes... hormonas._ Dije riendo muy nervioso, pero Lucy no me respondió.

_- B-bueno, yo voy a dormir, perdón por todo!_ Dije agarrando de la cola a Happy y metiéndome en el sofá.

_- Esto Natsu no deberías ir a darte una ducha... fria, no?_ Dijo Happy señalándome los pantalones.

Miré hacia abajo viendo el notable bulto que sobresalía en mis pantalones y suspiré.

_- Voy_

* * *

**Unas horas después en Fairy tail...**

**Lucy pov**

Happy le contó a todo el mundo lo sucedido y ne menos de un minuto Natsu ya se encontraba inconsciente en la paret, cortesía de las chicas de Fairy tail , y yo me encontraba siendo interrogada por Erza y las demás mientras me preguntaban que les contara palabra por palabra que me había hecho Natsu.

Tuve piedad con mi mejor amigo y les dije solo que tuvo un sueño húmedo con migo y que me toco un poco... y me ahorre los detalles fuertes.

Fui hacia Natsu y junto con Wendy le curé las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo pero me extrañó que cada vez que le tocaba notaba como Natsu ronroneaba.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Después de la escenita montada gracias a Natsu en Fairy tail el joven dragón slayer quiso empezar con su plan de seducción hacia su chica para hacerla suya. Natsu decidió pedir ayuda a el único Dragón slayer macho que había en el gremio aparte de él.

_- Que te ayude a seducir a tu compañera!_? Preguntó Gajeel soltando un gruñido.

_- Eso he dicho imbécil, yo soy principiante en esto, necesito la ayuda de otro dragón slayer._ Dijo Natsu de brazos cruzados, tampoco le hacia mucha gracia pedírselo a el precisamente.

_- Pues pídeselo a otro Dragón slayer._ Dijo Gajeel irritado.

_- Gran idea cabeza de Metal, con otro Dragón slayer te refieres a Wendy?_ ya que aparte de nosotros tres no hay mas. Dijo Natsu con ironía haciendo gruñir a Gajeel.

_- Bien! de acuerdo salamander! te ayudaré a seducirla de acuerdo!?_ Dijo Gajeel ya harto, y Natsu asintió con una sonrisa complacido.

_- Mira, a mi esto de los compañeros me lo contó Metalicana cuando era un crio._ Dijo Gajeel seriamente.

-_ Si, Igneel también me contó._ Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa nostálgica.

**FLASHBAK**

_- Natsu! ven aquí hijo! que tengo que contarte algo muy importante!_ Gritó un enorme Dragón rojo, también conocido como Igneel.

El pequeño Natsu de tan solo seis años salió de la cueva frotándose los ojos y bostezando ( kawaiii :3) con solo unos pequeños pantalones cortos.

-_ Que quieres papa? aun estaba durmiendo_ Dijo Natsu estirando los brazos.

_- Hijo tengo que hablar contigo sobre un tema importante._ Dijo Igneel seriamente y el pequeño Natsu se sentó sobre una roca soltando un suspiro.

_- Bien, mira hijo mio tu sabes lo que es el amor?_ Preguntó el Dragón.

_- Amor? no, que es eso? se come?_ Preguntó Natsu curioso.

-_ No hijo, no se come, el amor es un sentimiento, uno muy poderoso._ Dijo el Dragón suspirando sabiendo que esto daría tiempo.

_- Un sentimiento poderoso? como la amistad?_ Preguntó el niño.

_- Mas fuerte, el amor es la emoción y el sentimiento mas poderoso que existe y lo sentimos todos los seres vivos._ Dijo Igneel bajo la mirada atenta de su hijo. _- El amor es un sentimiento que representa el cariño que tienes hacia todo aquello que quieres, como tu familia, tus amigos, tus nakamas..._

_- Entonces yo siento amor por ti papa?_ Preguntó Natsu curioso.

_- Si hijo, si, pero el amor del que te voy a hablar es una amor especial._ Dijo Igneel sonriendo.

_- Especial?_ Pregunto Natsu.

_- Si, como te he dicho, todos sentimos amor por nuestros amigos, familiares... pero hay un amor en concreto que sentimos hacia una sola persona en concreto y ese amor por esa persona es el mas fuerte._ Contó Igneel._ - Llegará un día, hijo mio, en que conocerás a una chica especial, y sentirás un amor muy fuerte por ella, mas fuerte del de todos tus amigos._ Dijo Igneel con una sonrisa.

-_ Y esa chica quien es?_ Preguntó Natsu con interés.

_- Será tu compañera hijo, cuando la conozcas tu corazón latirá muy rápido, su olor te embriagará como nunca y tu cuerpo reaccionará ante ella._ Dijo Igneel.

_- No entiendo papa._ Dijo Natsu confundido._ - Estas diciendo que sentiré un amor muy fuerte por una chica en concreto y que ella será mi compañera? que es una compañera?_

_- Verás, como te he dicho todos los seres vivos un día sentimos un amor especial por otro ser vivo y cuando lo sentimos se dice que estamos enamorados y que amamos a esa persona, pero mientras los humanos pueden enamorarse muchas veces y con distintas personas los Dragones solo podemos amar a una persona y a esa persona se le llama compañera, esa chica será tu hembra, la mujer de la que te enamoraras y la madre de tus hijos._ Dijo Igneel que soltó una risita al ver como su hijo se sonrojaba al mencionar lo último.

_- Cuando la encuentres supongo que será con 17 o 18 años y cuando llegue ese entonces también serás un adolescente sano y cuando la conozcas tu cuerpo estará como loco para aparearse con ella y tu cuerpo sentirá ciertos cambies de los cuales aun eres muy joven para saber._ Dijo Igneel sonrojándose levemente y Natsu lo miró sin entender.

_- También hijo, tu dragón interior, ademas de estar como loco para reclamarla como tuya digamos que despertará y te hará ser muy celoso, posesivo y protector con ella._ Contó Igneel. _- Entiendes hijo?_

_- Si, creo que si, papa._ Contesto asintiendo Natsu. _- Que dentro de unos años conoceré a mi compañera y me enamoraré de ella y gracias a ello mi Dragón interior despertara para hacerla mía y me volveré muy celoso, posesivo y protector con ella no?_ Dijo sonriendo Natsu sorprendiendo a su padre de que lo haya entendido a la primera.

_- Si, pero Natsu, escucha, también tienes que saber que ella será tu compañera, la única que tendrás en la vida y una vez que la conozcas tendrás que cuidarla, respetarla y protegerla pase lo que pase hijo, porque si a ella le pasa algo sufrirás mucho y te aseguro que preferirás morir a verla sufrir._ Dijo Igneel seriamente y Natsu lo miró fijamente escuchando y gravando palabra por palabra en su celebro para cuando la conociera. _- Si tu compañera muere, tu dolor será insufrible y seguramente terminaras queriendo morir tu también._ Dijo Igneel sorprendiendo a Natsu.

_- Ella será tuya, y de nadie mas, la madre de tus futuros hijos y la verás como la criatura mas hermosa que hayas visto en la vida, recuerda-lo hijo, sin ella tu, no serás nada, cuida a tu compañera por encima de tu vida y de cualquier cosa._

**FIN FLASHBAK**

_- Igneel ya me contó todo, pero no me contó como seducirla._ Dijo Natsu serio.

_- Mi padre me dijo que nuestras compañeras están destinadas a enamorarse de nosotros y al igual que nosotros ellas también se sentirán atraídas por nosotros al seducirlas._ Contó Gajeel.

_- Bien, y que hago?_ Preguntó Natsu levantando una ceja.

-_ Primero: - Llamar su atención demostrándole tu fuerza y valentía, después tienes que demostrarle tu lado cariñoso y protector hacia ella y finalmente tienes que seducirla cuerpo a cuerpo_. Dijo sonriendo Gajeel. _- y mas adelante, también puedes probar el ponerla celosa con otra mujer para ver si has logrado llamar su atención y enamorarla._

Natsu sonrió y asintió. - _Bien, pues tengo que empezar demostrándole mi fuerza y poder no?_ Preguntó Natsu para después reír.

_- Genial, estoy encendido!_

* * *

**Aquí actualizo minna! dejen sus reviews que me interesa mucha saber vuestra opinión y esperen al próximo capitulo que tratará de Natsu seduciendo a Lucy! ;)**


	5. Eres mi fuerza

**Lucy pov**

Me desperté por los rayos cálidos del sol que alumbraban mi cara entrando por la ventana, gemí en agonía y empecé a abrir los ojos dándome la vuelta en la cama y abriendo los ojos y me sonrojé diez tonos al ver a Natsu salir de mi baño con solo una toalla rodeándolo sus caderas.

Natsu me miraba con una sonrisa pícara y sensual mientras frotaba su mano derecha entre sus mechones rosados aun húmedos y veía embobada como las gotas de agua caían a través de sus cuello hacia tu torso desnudo, musculoso y bronceado.

_- Buenos días Luce, has dormido bien?_ Dijo Natsu ampliando su sonrisa al verme seguramente sonrojada.

_- A-aja, pero, se puede saber... Que haces en mi casa!? _Grité tirando-le mi despertador en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

_- Lucy! no seas bruta! _Dijo sobandose la mejilla roja.

_- Pues no te cueles en mi casa sin mi permiso y uses mi baño! y aun menos te pasees medio desnudo pervertido! _Grité tirandole un monton de cosas y el intentando esquivarlas.

* * *

**Normal pov**

_- Bueno... funcionó el plan " seducir a lucy utilizando mi atractivo sexual" ?_ Preguntó Gajeel levantando una ceja viendo a Natsu siendo atendido de urgencia por Wendy.

_- Aye, al principio se sonrojó al verme medio desnudo pero luego empezó a tirarme cosas llamandome pervertido. _Dijo Natsu en un bufido mientras Wendy sonreía incomoda.

_- Eso es buena señal salamander, significa que le atrae tu físico._ Dijo Gajeel animando al joven dragón.

_- Enserio?!_ Gritó Natsu muy entusiasmado levantandose de golpe ( ya curado) y asustando a Wendy.

_- Si, ahora vayamos al plan dos._ Dijo Gajeel sonriendo con malicia.

_- cual es el segundo plan Gajeel-san?_ Preguntó Wendy interesada.

_- Levy, lee ese paragrafo porfavor_. Dijo Gajeel sonriendo Y Levy quien apareció de repente con un libro que decía de título " Dragon's mate" empezó a leer un parágrafo.

_- Los Dragones tienen que demostrarle a su hembra elegida que son los machos dominantes y los mas fuertes luchando contra otros machos y mostrando-le a su hembra su fuerza y poder,para que la hembra sepa que es el mas fuerte de todos y que la puede proteger con seguridad y asín se sienta mas atraída hacia el macho dominante._ Dijo Levy leyendo el parágrafo.

Natsu sonrió con malicia crujiendo sus puños.

_- Bien, entonces contra quien tendré que pelear?_ Dijo Natsu mirando a todos los hombres de Fairy tail con una mirada retadora.

_- Gejee, nose pero date prisa porque ahi está Lucy._ Dijo Gajeel llamando la atención de Natsu.

-_ Genial!_ Dijo sonriendo quitandose el chaleco.

_- N-natsu-san? porque te desnudas?_ Dijo Wendy sonrojada cuando Natsu se quitó el chaleco.

_- jeje, se llama seducir, Wendy._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo alegremente

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Entré a Fairy tail y inmediatamente que me senté en la barra y le pedí una bebida a Mirajanee oí algo que me llamó la atención.

_- Gray! te reto_! Gritó Natsu apareciendo al lado de Gray sin camiseta y dandole un fuerte golpe estrellandolo contra la paret.

Mientras que Gray se levantaba hirviendo de ira Natsu me miró y me guiñó un ojos haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

-_ A que a venido eso cerebro chamuscado!?_ Gritó Gray quedandose inconscientemente en calzoncillos y agarrando a Natsu de la bufando de modo amenazador.

_- A venido a que quiero pelear contigo pedazo de subnormal._ Dijo Natsu sonriendo con ironia y empujando a Gray.

Cuando Gray iba a golpear a Natsu apareció Erza de repente asustando a ambos.

_- Estais peleando?_ Dijo Erza en tono amenazador dejando pálidos a ambos.

Solté una risita y me dí la vuelta centrando mi atención en mi bebida ignorando la escenita, siempre pasaba igual, Natsu y Gray peleando y Erza retándoles y ambos siempre soltaban un aye finjiendo ser buenos amigos.

_- Si! estamos peleando!_ Dijo de repente Natsu sorprendiendome no solo a mi si no a todos tambien.

Me volví a dar la vuelta muy sorprendida y ví como todos los miembros del gremio veían sin aliento como Natsu le plantaba cara a Erza quien también estaba sorprendida. Por un momento me pareció ver a Natsu fijar su atención en mi y sonereirme tiernamente

* * *

**Erza pov**

Ví como Natsu me plantaba cara por primera vez después de mucho tiempo y me sorprendí junto a todo el gremio. Natsu me miraba seriamente pero después miró hacia donde estaba Lucy y le sonrió con mucha ternura y entendí todo, Natsu quería mostrarle a Lucy lo mucho que vale, seguramente su plan para enamorarla ya habia iniciado.

_- Así que es po eso no?_ Dije apenas en un susurro sabiendo que solo los Dragones slayers podian oirme y Natsu inmediatamente me miró confundido.

_- Debí abermelo imaginado al ver como vas sin tu chaleco._ dije aun susurrando y solté una risita al ver como Natsu se sonrojaba levemente.

-_ Bien, pero, solo intentad no destrozar nada._ Dije en alto para que todos volvieran a escucharme y me miraron muy asombrados de que no le haya golpeado. Sonriendo de lado volví a sentarme en mi mesa junto a mi pastel de fresa y le sonreí a Lucy quien me miraba entre confundida y asombrada.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

ví como Erza se sentaba y le sonreía a mi Lucy quien se encontraba sorprendida y confundida y me quedé medio embobado mirandola durante unos segundos hasta que el idiota de Hielo me propinó un fuerte puñetazo estampandome contra una mesa. Escupí sangre y le sonreí de manera retadora a la vez en que envolvia mi puño en fuego.

( No me se el nombre de TODAS la tecnicas asin que algunas no las diré)

_- kariyoun tekken!_ Grité golpeándolo en la mandíbula con el puño en llamas.

Gray se limpió el labio y me sonrió. _- Asín que con magia eeee?_

Gray me golpeaba y yo le devolvía los golpeas utilizando diferentes técnicas, todos en el gremio ya nos animaban y después de quince minutos de golpes y mas golpes ya nos encontrábamos exhaustos, ambos a unos metros de distancia del otro y ambos sonriendo y respirando agitada-mente. Miré a mi Lucy por el rabillo del ojo y ví como me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida por mi fuerza y me enorgullecí de ello, pero no iba a darme ahora el privilegio de perder, no en frente de ella y menos contra Gray.

Gray y yo nos miramos fijamente, ambos estábamos ya casi sin fuerza y sabia que este iba a ser el ataque final.

- _Guren Karyu Ken! ( ataque loto carmesí) Grité corriendo hacia Gray y todo el gremio se puso pálido sabiendo que tecinica iba a hacer._

_- Danza caótica unilateral!_ Gritó Gray corriendo hacia mi y todos en el gremio palidecieron aún mas.

_- Happy! a Lucy!_ Grité alto para que Happy sacase a Lucy para protegerla de la explosión que íbamos a provocar Gray y yo.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Una gran explosión de fuego y hielo salió de Fairy tail siendo un milagro que aun el edificio no se caiga en pedazos y la mitad de las personas ya se encontraban inconscientes junto a un monton de objetos chamuscados y destrozados. Happy bajo a Lucy quien estaba pálida y la dejo en el suelo ( se la habia llevado volando XD )

A través del humo producido por la gran explosión se distinguieron a Natsu y a Gray, ambos en pie, llenos de sangre y golpes y gimiendo de dolor y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lucy miró a ambos chicos preocupada y Natsu al verl le sonrió tiernamente.

_- Esta... vez... ganas.. tu.._. Gimió Gray sonriendo, para después caer al suelo inconsciente.

_- He ganado!_ Gritó Natsu muy animado sacando fuego de la boca y Lucy suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Lucy! has visto!? he ganado! Gritó Natsu muy emocionado mirando a Lucy y rezando para que lo felicitase.

Lucy lo miró levemente sonrojada y sonrió amplia-mente.

_- Si! eres el mejor Natsu!_ Dijo Lucy muy contenta haciendo que a Natsu casi le diera un paro cardíaco y que se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

De repente un montón de miembros saltaron sobre Natsu golpeandolo.

- Imbecil! casi destruyes el gremio! Gritaron la mayoria junto a unos insultos causando risa en Lucy.

Lucy se hechó a reir a largima viva junto con Happy y sonrió tiernamente viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Natsu siendo golpeado brutalmente por Erza

_- Eres increíble, Natsu._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ;3 dejen sus reviews **


End file.
